Let's Talk
by Superherotiger
Summary: Minister Tua has been under a lot of stress lately, which is soon revealed to hard hearted Imperial Kallus. But maybe he doesn't have such a cold heart after all as he attempts to comfort the Minister. (Post Siege of Lothal. Rated T for kissing. Kallus x Tua one shot.)


**You read it right! I wrote a Kallus x Tua story! XD I've had this idea on my mind for a while now, so I've finally decided to write it! Just for a little fun and a bit of stress relief.**

 **Now, I know that not a huge amount of fans see these two as a pairing, but I think that if Kallus (actually) had a heart, then those two would be perfect for each other. That's right! I totally ship them! Well… I used to, before he… ya know… *Clears throat awkwardly* any who! Enjoy the one-shot! XD**

* * *

 _ **Let's Talk**_

Kallus's POV

* * *

I walked down the hall, eyes scanning through my latest datapad. The work had really been piling up, and with the rebel's attacks becoming more frequent and the Inquisitor pressing down forcefully on everyone, tension was running thick through the academy.

I strolled up to Minister Tua's door to drop off some new files, entering the code and walking in. It was late at night, shadows dancing as bright light streamed past me. Then I heard it. A slight gasp and small sniffles. I glanced up curiously, surprised to see that Tua was sitting behind her desk, tears spilling down her fair cheeks. "M-Minister?" I stuttered, cheeks flushing slightly as I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "S-Sorry. I didn't realise you were still here."

"Oh, sorry Agent Kallus," she replied, voice a hoarse whisper as she scrubbed her eyes quickly.

I took a step closer and asked "Are you okay?"

She let out a strained sigh, before mustering a weak smile and answering "Not really. But I don't want to bore you with management and finances."

I slowly hid the new files behind my back. Now didn't really seem like a good idea to dump her with more potentially negative reports. Thankfully, she didn't notice and instead rested her elbows on the desk, holding her head in her hands. Unlike normal, she wasn't wearing her helmet, which was placed to the side at the moment. Her blonde hair was pulled into a loose bun, stray strands of hair hanging down her face and over her shoulders. I had never seen her like this before. Obviously the pressure was getting to her.

The door closed automatically behind me, submerging the room back into a dim light. I cleared my throat, clasping my hands behind my back. "I could escort you home if you would like?" I offered gently.

She glanced up, light brown eyes red from crying. "Thank you for the offer, Agent Kallus," she smiled, shifting to a more regal position. "But, I think I'll stay here for a bit longer."

I nodded as she glanced down at the files next to her. Walking around the desk, I waited beside her and placed the folders on her desk. "Thank you," she whispered, though her tone held silent remorse. Strands of hair were still falling over her glowing skin, a glint in those brown orbs. I blinked rapidly a few times when I realised I'd been staring for a bit _too_ long. But my, it was hard to take my gaze off her.

She reached for the new papers, but something in me grasped her hand before she could grab them. She glanced up at me, slightly confused as I returned a distance glance. Though our hands were gloved, I rubbed her fingers gently in my palm and spread some warmth into her cold hands while an unfamiliar electricity charged in my chest.

I stepped forward slightly, her hand still held in mine as her cheeks flushed. "K-Kallus?" she stammered, eyes widening.

"You need to get your mind off work for a while," I whispered, using my other hand to push some stray strands of hair off of her face. Her cheeks blushed bright red, almost paralysed by the sudden warmth in the air. I slid my hand gently over her hip, and then to her lower back, pressing her body up against mine. She seemed a little surprised, but showed no signs of resisting as I rested my other hand on the back of her head. Her silky, blonde hair swayed over my fingers, her mouth agape and hands trembling slightly.

Taking the opportunity, I leant forward and let our lips collide. She stiffened at first, eyes wide, until they fluttered shut and she melted into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck, leaning into the kiss. Her warm, fragile figure pressed against mine made the hairs on my neck stand on end, a tingling sensation running up my spine. Tua let out a moan, almost like a delighted purr as we continued the action.

After what felt like an eternity, she pulled away reluctantly, taking deep, shaky breaths. She opened and closed her mouth in awe, but was unable to form words. I smiled, asking quietly "Better?"

Her brown eyes lit up in pleasure, cheeks blushing again as she looked away sheepishly. After a moment, she glanced up at me again, giggling slightly. "Much," she whispered, leaning in for another kiss. Just before we connected, her communicator started to ring in alert. "Minister Tua," a voice called over the line. "We are in need of your services with organising the base Delta project. Please respond." The twinkle in her eye faltered as she released her grip on my neck, about to reach for the communicator when I restrained her hand. She struggled in my firm grasp, frowning as she protested "I need to answer it."

"Oh, let them figure it out," I smirked, pressing my lips against hers again. The energy pumping through my veins were too strong to be contained anymore, and it seemed Tua was facing the same problem as she participated forcefully, one arm slung around my neck while the other trailed down my chest plate. The communicator continued to beep while we continued to kiss. After the line was silenced, and my arms were starting to get tired, I pulled back and mumbled "You doing anything tomorrow night?"

"No," she whispered into my ear, making me shudder.

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat as I stared down into her beautiful, brown eyes. "H-How about dinner?" I stuttered.

She smiled, sliding the back of two fingers down my cheek. "I'd love to."


End file.
